1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fastening a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
Many HDDs are screwed to the brackets in computers, such that the HDDs are rigidly connected to the chassis of the computers, which means any vibrations or shocks to the chassis are easily transferred to the HDDs. When an HDD is operating at a high speed, such vibrations may harm the HDD.